


A Weapon of Choice

by Toxin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (but only the ending), Angst, Bows & Arrows, But Then I Remembered the Season Finale and this was Born, But VERY intense foreshadowing to the end of season 3b, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Dark, F/F, First Kiss, Flashbacks, I'm Sorry, It was originally inspired by the locker room fight where Allison and Kira fight alongside, Katana, No Spoilers, Set between episode 3X22 and 3X23, So it ends on a bitter note, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5913706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxin/pseuds/Toxin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Like you said, we’re not the ones who acted the weirdest today.” Allison whispered, pushing her lips closer to Kira’s “I think we can be forgiven a little craziness right about now.”</p><p>Kira didn’t seem to have a problem with that. She tentatively pushed back, and Allison eagerly took in whatever Kira would give her.</p><p>(Set Between 3X22 and 3X23 following their locker room fight with Isaac and the twins. It ends on a darker note, and if you've seen the season finale, you can probably guess why. None of it happens in this story though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weapon of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much Caeden (queerly-i-am-right on tumblr) for giving me prompts and ideas and just being overall patient while I finally got down to writing this, and thanks to the people responsible for the TW Femslash February Writing Challenge for organizing this!
> 
> Also, be warned, I am a sleep deprived college student and this is unbeta'd. Enjoy!!

_The sword cut effortlessly through the air, gliding left and right as she tried to keep Isaac and Ethan away from her. She’d never had one of those before, but even in the midst of a conflict Allison couldn’t help but appreciate the light weight in her hands, the precision of the blade. She felt a surge a respect for the kitsune and her weapon of choice._

Allison blinked the memory away.

She hated how still everything was. Every time there was a confrontation of the sort, every time they did something relatively risky, it always took hours for her heartbeat to calm down, and longer still for the events to stop replaying in her head and for the slightest sounds to make her tense up. The fight was still rushing in her blood then, never gone, the taste of it lingering on her tongue.

“Are… Are you okay?” Allison jerked her head back towards the other side of the car, where Kira was watching her, eyes wide and worried. For a second, she’d forgotten someone else was there with her while she’d been staring in the direction Deaton had left, the unconscious bodies of the twins and Isaac lying in the back seat.

“I’m fine.” Allison swallowed, not believing a word out of her own mouth and knowing Kira wouldn’t either. For what it was worth, though, Kira didn’t comment. She just smiled that small grin of hers and nodded in agreement before opening the car door.

_Allison caught sight of Kira sliding closer from her right as the other twin came to join the battle, her tiny hands raised to point Allison’s arrow straight at his chest. For a moment, Allison worried the girl might not know how to use it. After all, kitsunes were very faithful to their one true weapon. Kira must have trusted Allison a lot to just hand it over in the middle of a fight._

“Wait!” Allison called, pushing the sword in her hand over the hood of the car so that Kira could reach it from the passenger side and get a hold of it. “Your katana. I didn’t mean to hold on to it so long.”

Kira grinned and brought it to her side, blade pointing towards the ground.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I mean, I wouldn’t want you to keep it, but really, it’s not like you just left with it right? You were just… there. Holding it for me. Um… Thanks?” Kira’s cheek reddened and her lips parted as though wanting to say more. Her flustered expression told Allison that her words would probably have been something akin to an apology, but instead Kira bit her lips shut and looked at the floor, the color of her cheeks darkening still. Allison felt some of the tension leave her shoulders as she let the corner of her lips tug at the sight.

“No, thank _you_.” Allison replied. She didn’t get in the car right away, though, and instead waited until Kira met her eye. “I mean it. Thank you for letting me handle your sword. I don’t know why you trusted me enough to trade it for a five inch arrow against three rabid wolves, but I really am grateful.” Only then did she open the door and took her seat behind the wheel, not wanting to give Kira the chance to downplay her actions.

She’d been the only one who’d helped, after all. Her father, Scott, even Lydia, none of them had stepped up. Allison understood, obviously, but it didn’t mean she wouldn’t acknowledge that Kira didn’t have to step in the line of fire as readily as she had.

The passenger door opened and Kira slipped in, quietly shutting it behind her. From the corner of her eye, Allison saw Kira give her a somewhat more confident smile than she was used to from the girl, but Allison simply let herself grin in return and put the keys in the ignition.

“Allison?” Kira asked softly, almost too quietly for Allison to hear. The older girl paused her motion to look at Kira directly, but the kitsune didn’t elaborate.

“What is it?” Allison asked. She didn’t particularly feel like driving away just yet, anyway. She wasn’t looking forward to throwing herself back into the fray. So, she sat back and gave Kira her full attention.

“Why did you call me?” She questioned, her eyes and fingers stuck to a stray sting on the pocket of her coat.

Allison’s first instinct was to say that no one else was available, but even before opening her mouth she knew it was a lie. Because while no one else had indeed been available, Kira had been the first one she’d called.

_Suddenly, a warm body pressed into Allison’s back until the back of her knees to the span of her shoulders were molded against someone else’s. Only, it wasn’t a stranger. Even without looking, the smell of the citrus perfume gave the kitsune away. Still, for that fraction of a second it took Allison to identify her, her first instinct should have been to stab the newcomer. Instead, she’d felt safer knowing she was at her back._

“Because I trust you.” Allison simply stated. She glanced out the window, looking at the dark sky.

“You barely know me.” Kira stated, mouth parted and eyebrows furrowed.

“I know. And I know a lot of people in this town, yet I wouldn’t trust half of them. But you? I trusted you to hold your own, to get my back. You didn’t disappoint.” Allison glanced back at Kira, mind flashing back to the Oni, the Nogitsune and the shit storm that had hit their town. “It’s safe to trust you, right?”

She hadn’t meant to ask. It felt rude to do so. But on the other hand, she’d just been attacked by the person she’d trusted enough to sleep next to, to sleep with, and it had hurt to see Isaac attack her the way he had.

“Yes!” Kira said eagerly, grabbing onto Allison’s arm. “Of course you can! And my touching you is probably not helping convince you but I really do want to help!” She pulled her hand away quickly and Allison grabbed it, intertwining their fingers and giggling loudly at the other girl’s antics.

 All Kira did in response was blush, of course.

“If I did something really out of character, would you hold it against me?” Allison asked suddenly, heart still going fast. She didn’t know what she was doing, but she was high on adrenaline in the car with someone she trusted, with an imminent heartbreak on the back of her mind just waiting for her to think of Isaac for more than just a few seconds at a time.

“Um… no? Really, I doubt there’s anything you could do to beat the others to the ‘weirdest behaviour of the day’ award, so in fact – ” Kira went completely still as Allison’s lips pressed to hers, and remained silent even though the hunter’s mouth was just the barest touch against her own.

“Okay?” Allison asked, their lips still touching.

“I don’t think I’m the one you should ask.” Kira admitted even as she nodded.

 Right. There was Scott and Isaac and a whole other bunch of people whose opinion would probably be relevant in the matter, only Allison felt like laughing at the thought of something like this being anyone’s priority right now.

“Like you said, we’re not the ones who acted the weirdest today.” Allison whispered, pushing her lips closer to Kira’s “I think we can be forgiven for a little craziness right about now.”

Kira didn’t seem to have a problem with that. Chances were she was just as hyped up as Allison was anyway. She tentatively pushed back, and Allison eagerly took in whatever Kira would give her.

For several long minutes, the only sounds that could be heard came from inside the car. They ranged from the rustle of clothes as the girls occasionally shifted this way and that in their seats, to the wet sound of smacking lips as the nibbled and chased each other’s mouths.

Eventually, Allison was the one to move back a few inches, eyes heavily lidded as she watched Kira slump against the seat.

“Can you get high off kissing? I think I’m high.” Kira mumbled, rubbing her palms against her cheeks. Allison couldn’t help the laugh the bounced right out of her throat at that, and Kira seemed pleased with the sound.

“No, but you can get high off adrenaline.” She laughed again as she finally turned the keys and moved the car forward slowly, edging out of the parking lot.

“Right. Do you think you’re okay to drive?” Kira asked, sitting straighter.

“Yeah.” Allison shrugged. Instead of going ahead and embarking onto the road, though, she turned and pressed one last chaste kiss to Kira’s lips. “I’m fine.”

She wasn’t. Allison hated the fact that she was going to have to face the twins, Isaac and the Nogitsune in the twenty minutes it would take to reach Deaton’s office. She hated that her pulse hadn’t even had time to settle yet, that she was still hyper alert while constantly fighting memory and sensory overload.

Most of all, though, she hated that that kiss had felt like a goodbye. She didn’t know why, didn’t know Kira enough to know if it had something to do with her, but for the rest of the ride to Deaton’s office, and then from there to Eichen House where Allison learns Lydia had been taken, she couldn’t shake the feeling off.

She hated it.

In Kira’s lap, the Katana gleamed as it caught the light of the street lamps racing alongside the road. Allison was struck, once again, by how much she liked that sword.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the unnecessary angst at the end? But hey, if you wanna talk on tumblr (ghost-of-erica-reyes) or here about it I'd love to!


End file.
